


In The Heat Of The Night

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: First Jump Street fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the heat of the night when you know it ain't right, but you do what you wanna do, you do what you feel 'cause no one can feel like you. Out in the summertime city ain't it a pity there's so much to tie you down? You're leaving tonight to somewhere you can't be found."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first _21 Jump Street_ fic, and it's a songfic no less. 
> 
> Song: "In The Heat Of The Night" by Pat Benatar

Officer Tom Hanson strolled down the dark streets of Metropolitan, Washington. Amber streetlights and neon signs were the only light. The full moon helped, even if the undercover officer with Jump Street couldn't see it with all the city lights. A light breeze ruffled his already messy brown hair and sent his black trench coat flapping open.

 _In the heat of the night_  
_When you know it ain't right,_  
 _But you do what you wanna do._  
 _You do what you feel_  
 _'Cause no one can feel like you._  
 _Out in the summertime city, ain't it a pity_  
 _There's so much to tie you down?_  
 _You're leaving tonight to somewhere you can't be found._

He knew it wasn't right, but he did what he wanted to—which right now was along the lines of hoping to run into Judy Hoffs—of course, what were the odds of that? But since no one could feel like him, he did what he felt.

Out in the summertime city, walking down the streets, wasn't it a pity that there was so much to tie him down? Hanson was leaving tonight to somewhere he couldn't be found.

 _While down at the edge of town_  
_At a pool hall where they all hang around,_  
 _You hear them talking about the girls they knew_  
 _And talk about what they're gonna do._  
 _Then you ask yourself, is this where you belong?_  
 _Is it right, or is it wrong?_  
 _Does it matter what's right, in the heat of the night?_

At the edge of town, he slipped into a pool hall where a bunch of high school kids like to hang out—students from his latest case. Tom nonchalantly wandered over to a nearby game to watch, all the while eavesdropping and hoping he could pick up some vital information to his case. So far, all the guys were talking about the girls they knew and what they were gonna do at school tomorrow. Hanson asked himself, _Is this where I belong? Is it right, or is it wrong?_ But did it matter what was right, in the heat of the night?

 _Out in the streets tonight, under the neon lights_  
_You're searchin' for something new._  
 _But nothin' is real, and no one can feel like you._  
 _They say that eagles fly in this red hot sky,_  
 _But were they just passin' through_  
 _Or did they look down, and see what you found was true?_

The 21-year-old undercover cop left the hall and ended up walking out on the streets under the neon lights as he did earlier. He didn't know quite what he was searching for, but he knew it was for something new.

But nothing was real and no one could feel like him. He flashed back to a conversation he'd had with Jenko and Ioki, who'd said that eagles flew in the red-hot sky. _But were they just passing through,_ he wondered now, _or did they look down and see what I found was true?_

 _But still in the back of your mind_  
_You've got somethin' to believe in, but there's so much to find._  
 _As the bright lights dim, and the night closes in,_  
 _You thought everything is ending, but it's yet to begin._  
 _And you ain't seen nothin' yet,_  
 _But what you see you'll never forget, and you'll say_

But still in the back of Hanson's mind, there was something he had to believe in, yet there was so much to find.

The bright neon lights and amber-colored streetlights dimmed as the night closed in and everyone closed up shop for the night. Tom Hanson Junior thought everything was ending, when in fact is had yet to begin. He hadn't seen nothing yet, but what he'd see he'd never forget.

 _Why oh why_  
D _id it take you so long to want something more?_  
 _Why oh why_  
 _Did you never get off on this before?_  
 _Why oh why_  
 _Well, here it is, the love you've been waitin' for?_  
 _Why oh why_  
 _Standin' in front of you like an open door?_

Why oh why did it take him so long to want something more than being a cop? Sure, he wanted to become one so he could enforce the law like his dad, but that wasn't all there was to it. As a matter of fact, why did he never get off on this—this being the only female cop on the team—before?

As if the thought of her called her up, Hanson saw Judy Hoffs walking over to him. The African-American asked when she was close enough to him to talk without yelling, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"What, can't a guy take a walk through town at night to enjoy the view?"

She laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "Surely there's more to it than that. I mean, here's the—"

He interrupted, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know exactly. I was finishing up at the office"—the office being the chapel—"and was feeling restless, so I decided to stretch my legs for a bit."

Well, here was the love he'd been waiting for standing in front of him like an open door. He'd have to be an idiot to close it off.

 _And then you ask yourself, is this where you belong?_  
_Is it right, or is it wrong?_  
 _Does it matter what's right_  
 _In the heat of the night?_

 _In the heat of the night when you know it ain't right_  
_But you do what you wanna do,_  
 _You do what you feel, 'cause no one can feel like you._

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. Please let me know what you think, seeing as this is my very first _21 Jump Street_ fic (as mentioned above) AND my first Hanson/Judy pairing. Just out of curiousity, what would their ship name be?


End file.
